<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Sunset by Measured_Words</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387251">Summer Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words'>Measured_Words</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ashnabis (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Monkeys, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pets, Slice of Life, third gender character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sitting outside enjoying the evening :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daifan | Smiles/Sulidein | Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sulidein mostly couldn't guess when Daifan might turn up at his doorstep. Any time they made an arrangement to have dinner, or go for a walk, or anything like that, they would come, of course, but often they were a little on the later side of the planning. He didn't mind that – usually it was because they'd spent a little more time on their appearance, just for him, or had stopped to find some little thing they thought he'd enjoy.</p><p>But often enough, like today, they just turned up unexpectedly. They said they were just taking Lil' Asshole out for a walk – which really meant walking around with the exotic monkey draped around their shoulders so she could goggle at sights in the village and get too much attention from passing children. The monkey did not actually walk.</p><p>Currently he and Daifan were sitting out in front of his hut, sipping some herbal tea they'd had one of their hedal friends pick up from the market in Kaskind. Lil' Asshole was chasing something of intent monkey interest around the cyprus that separated him from his neighbor. It was another unseasonably dry evening, but there was a lick of breeze playing between the trees, and it was pleasant if he didn’t let himself think about the implications. That was easy, as he looked up from his tea and caught Daifan's eye. </p><p>They smiled and took his hand. "Did you want to go inside?"</p><p>If they went inside, they'd have sex, and it would be amazing. But he wasn't in a hurry. It was still light out, and they should have a nice view of the sunset through the trees. "Not yet." He draped an arm around them, and Daifan snuggled up close, leaning their head on his shoulder. It was as close to a perfect evening as he could imagine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>